The Glee Project: Love Out Loud
by GleeSuperFan
Summary: Damian is the new transfer student from Ireland, Lindsay is the first person he mets along other people from The Glee Project. Damsay. Rated T for Language. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story, review, don't be to harsh please :)**

**This is a Damian/ Lindsay story. Also, a little Mckingleigh/ Cameron, Marissa/ Samuel, Bryce/ Emily. Enjoy and review, tell me what you think, and give me ideas :D**

**The Glee Project: Love Out Loud!**

DAMIAN'S POV

"Excuse me?" I told the secretary.

She looked up from whatever she was doing to look at me.

"Yes, can I help you?" She said while, first, eyeing me suspiciously and then smiling widely at me.

"I'm the new transfer student," I said, while cursing myself for my heavy Irish accent.

"Oh, Damian McGinty, right?" I just nodded. She looked through some papers and said, "Here's your schedule" while handing it to me. "Want me to call someone to show you around?"

"That would be terrific"

She told me to go wait in the hall for a girl, whose name was Lindsay.

After a couple minutes, a girl with long, wavy, black hair appeared a few meters from me. Her back was facing me so she couldn't see me. She was clearly looking for someone and I wondered if it was me.

"Hey, are you Lindsay?" I told her from behind. She jumped and then turned around, revealing her big, blue eyes and her red, full lips. She stared at me in what I guess was either shock or surprise.

After a few seconds she composed herself, but still kept quiet. She looked at me in the eyes and I almost got lost in hers.

I shot her a questioning look, and she finally reacted.

She shook her head, as if trying to get rid of some thought and said, "Sorry, yes I am, Are you Damian?"

"Yes." I said simply.

"So I am supposed to show you around…" She looked at her feet and her cheeks got bright red. "Come with me" she said, turning around without looking at me.

After a few minutes of Lindsay introducing me to some teachers and showing me some classrooms, the bell rang. Students were getting out of classrooms to get to lunch. **(A/N: He went to school around 10:45) **

She even introduced me to some people. First I met Cameron Mitchell, a nerdy- looking guy, really tall and nice. Then, a really short guy, no more than 4,8 called Matheus Fernandez. Well, I also met Lindsay's best friends, Emily Vasquez, Hannah Mclawain, Ellis Wyllie, Marissa Von Bleicken, and Mckingleigh Abram. Also, two guys came our way, clearly, they were flirting with her, but she just ignored them and introduced them. Their names were Bryce Ross- Johnson and Samuel Larsen.

Minutes after, we were on our way to the cafeteria, when something really cold hit my face. When I managed to open my eyes, I saw Lindsay's eyes wide with shock, and a group of jocks grinning widely.

"Welcome to Mckingley High, loser" one of them said jokingly, and then they all left.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry" she apologized. I was a little confused.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"I forgot that not only us, people from the glee club get slushied"

"What is Glee Club?" I asked.

"Show choir, and social suicide. We get slushied every single day, this is my second change of clothes and we haven't even get to the cafeteria yet" She said and then sighed.

I could hear the sad edge to Lindsay's voice. From the outside she looked so… like… like a material girl, the one that could be the most popular girl, with the cheerleading profile; thin, beautiful, nice, and I could go on and on. But when you get to know her, she's such a good person; she likes to sing, so she signs herself into the glee club, even though she said it was social suicide. She seems so… deep, beautifully deep and caring.

She shoved me into a bathroom, took some paper towels and said, "Here, let me help you" while she took the corn syrup off my face.

"Thanks" I smiled at her. She smiled back. Her smile was breathtaking. I think maybe I'm falling for this girl already.

I took my shirt off so I could wash my shirt.

After a few seconds, I took a quick glance at Lindsay, who was staring at my bare chest. So, I decided to tease her.

I grinned evilly and said, "Looks like you like what you see"

"Huh?" she said, dazzled.

Then she realized what she was doing, and quickly said " 'ya wish" while she rolled her eyes. She looked so beautiful when she rolled her eyes.

"Do you happen to have a change of clothes in your locker?" she asked looking at me again.

Damn it!

"Umm… No" I said.

"No worries" she said, "I have one in my locker, wait here," she said as she exited the bathroom door. She hadn't been out for a minute and I already missed her. This girl is going to be the death for me.

LINDSAY'S POV

I was on my way to my locker to find some clothes for Damian. I'm so embarrassed! I can't believe I was staring at his chest. Well, at least I wasn't drooling. Or was I?

"Hey Lindsay, over here!" a voice called. I turned around to see Marissa and Mckingley waving at me. I walked over to them.

"What?" I said, my tone more rude that what I intended it to be.

"Well Hello to you too" Marissa said sarcastically. Then I felt guilty for being so rude to them.

"Sorry, the thing is I told Damian I had some clothes in my locker, so he could change and…"

Before I could finish, Mckingley interrupted me "Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down cowboy" she said. I laughed at her choice of words.

"First who's Damian?" she asked suspiciously.

"He's an exchange student from Ireland."

"Okay, why does he need a change of clothes?"

"He got slushied"

"Too bad. Who threw the slushy at him?"

"No other than" I made a dramatic pause and they got closer. "Bryce Ross-Johnson, Samuel Larsen & Noah Puckerman" I yelled in their face. They jerked away with a jump.

"Dude, that was totally out of place!" Marissa said annoyed.

I couldn't even elaborate words, I was laughing so hard, no sound was coming out and I looked like a retarded seal.

"Wait" McKingleigh said, "Did you said Noah Puckerman?

"Yes" I agreed.

"Like in upper-class Noah Puckerman?"

"Yes, Bryce and Noah are stepbrothers, they hang out together sometimes" They nodded in understanding. "So can I go get the kid some clothes?" I asked them.

They pretended to think and Marissa said, "If you answer one question sincerely"

"What?"

"How hot is he from a scale from one to ten?" she asked excitedly.

Because I was in hurry, I decided to answer honestly.

"One Billion" I said, trying to hold back a smile. They squealed and jumped like little girls. I just rolled my eyes and went running to my locker, got the clothes in a bag and went back to the bathroom.

"Got them" I mumbled as I entered.

DAMIAN'S POV

God! Where is she? Maybe she hurt herself. Oh god, I'm freaking out… Okay, calm down, breath, in, out, in, out…

"Got them," she mumbled as she entered, she had a pink bag in her left hand. I let out a relieved sigh.

"Good you're okay," I muttered, more to myself, than her.

"Why shouldn't I be okay? She asked, while eyeing me skeptically.

"Nothing, I mean… You took…" I made a pause to look down at my watch. It's only been 4 minutes. "Umm… 4 minutes, I guess I thought more time has passed"

Silence. An awkward silence.

I decided to say something to lighten the mood "Please tell me you don't have some tank top and a skirt in that bag" I said while I chuckled.

She laughed and then said "Fortunately for you, I have a plain white T-shirt and some jeans, so no, no mini-skirts or tank tops today" and laughed again.

I changed while Lindsay waited outside.

"I'm done," I said while exiting the bathroom.

"Wow" she said, once again dazzled.

"What?" Did I look too much of a douche bag?

"You look… hot"

"Thanks" I said, blushing deep crimson.

"Hey Lindsay?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have…?" I was saying when the warning bell rang.

"I really have to go… See you later" She said as walking past me, she kissed my cheek.

**Well that's it. Hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you think. Give me ideas :)**

**See you soon, Bye.**

**-GleeSuperFan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hii, here's a new chapter :)**

DAMIAN'S POV

I went down the hallway. When something hit me. I love to sing, so why not join the glee club? _Because it's social suicide_. A voice in my head said. _But you'll be closer to Lindsay_. Another voice said. Please, give me a sign.

Right then I stopped in front of the announcements' board. And I saw _JOIN OUR GLEE CLUB- NEW DIRECTIONS. AUDITIONS ARE WEDNESDAY AFTER SCHOOL. _People have already signed up. The names were Lindsay, Cameron, McKingleigh, and Ellis. So, I'll take that as a sign. I took a pen from my messenger bag, and wrote my name. I got the pen back in the bag, and continued to my next class.

LINDSAY'S POV

I was waiting for Damian in the corridor, so we could get lunch together. His class ended in about 5 minutes, so I decided to go check the glee club's list. So first it said Cameron, then Mckingleigh, then Ellis, finally Damian. Nothing new, so I was on my way to my waiting spot. When I stopped dead in my tracks. I went back to the list and reviewed it. Cameron, Mckingleigh, Ellis and _Damian_. So, Damian sings… I think I'm going to ask him about it.

DAMIAN'S POV

FINALLY FREE! That woman wanted us to stay there the whole day or what? I got out of the classroom and saw Lindsay waiting near the glee club audition list. Did she know?

"Hey Linds" I greeted her.

"Hi, Ireland" She greeted back. "I saw your name in the Glee Club's audition list." She said. That answered my previous question, yeah, she knew.

"Yeah, I decided that it would be cool," I said.

"I told you about the social suicide, didn't I?" She asked.

"Yes, but I love singing and maybe this could be a good thing,"

"How can this be a good thing?" She asked. Now she looked kinda mad.

"Why don't you want me to join? What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything, and I don't want to see you get slushied every day, your skin is too sensitive." I blushed at her comment. She cared about me.

"You don't want to see me get slushied, but I have to see you get slushied?"

"I'm used to get slushied, I been in the glee club for a year now." **(A/N: They are sophomores)**

"I'll be okay" I reassured her.

"Fine, but I'm telling you once you get in, there's no way out"

"I got it"

"Fine, let's go." She said.

"Wait" I said. She turned around. "Would you come with me to the audition?"

"Sure. Now let's go, I'm starving"

LINDSAY'S POV

We walked together to the cafeteria, and went to get our lunches. The cafeteria was very crowded, so I looked around to see if I could find a table. Then I saw Hannah and Marissa waving at us and motioning to sit with them. I took Damian's hand and walked to their table. Cameron, Marissa, Ellis and Hannah were there.

"Where's Mckingleigh?" I asked Hannah.

"I'm not sure, I think detention," She answered me.

"Doesn't Emily sit with you guys?" Damian asked.

"No," said Ellis "She's a cheerio, she is at the cheerleaders table"

"Oh" He said.

We ate silently for a few minutes, when Cameron said, "So Damian," he said Damian looked up "Do you miss your old school and friends?"

"A little, but I'm very comfortable here, I really like the school, but I think they should take out that slushie machine from here." He said.

"Yeah, I know, we should break it or something" Cameron said.

"Cameron, can I talk to you for a second?" Damian said. "Privately."

"Sure" he said and they got up.

DAMIAN'S POV

Cameron and myself walked for a few minutes in silence.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Cameron asked me.

"Well… Umm… I…"

"Dude, just say it" He said in an amused tone.

"I wanted to know if you…" I blushed, "Can help me to ask Lindsay out"

"Oh okay, what do you want me to do?"

"To tell me what a girl like, I mean, I never have asked anyone out, never been in a date, so I don't know what to do,"

"Be confident, be yourself. As simple as that." He said wisely.

"Thanks, man"

The rest of the day flew by, and I was a little nervous about my audition. I haven't even decided what song to sing.

I was in front of the auditorium doors, ready for my audition. I'm singing Hey Soul Sister by Train, I like the song and I think I sing it pretty decent.

I took a big breath and entered the auditorium. There were a lot of chairs (Obvious) and one large table, with 4 chairs. Those four chairs there were Mr. Schuster, my Spanish teacher, and the people who took charge of the glee club along with Mr. Schue. Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones and Kurt Hummel. So you're probably are asking why Lindsay isn't there. Well, Lindsay is a sophomore and you had to be a senior, or at least a junior to get one of the head roles of the glee club.

"Hello, what are you singing and what's your name?" asked Rachel.

"I'm Damian McGinty and I'm singing Hey Soul Sister"

"Good, when you're ready." Mr. Schue said, and I started singing.

**(A/N: I don't want to write the lyrics, I'm too lazy, so pretend it happened)**

"That was amazing!" Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes said.

"Welcome to the glee club, we have practice everyday after school" Mr. Schue said.

"Wow, thanks!" I said and then exited the auditorium.

**P.S This is a filler. The real action haven't started yet ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

LINDSAY'S POV

I waited for Damian outside the auditorium. Did he get in? I was so nervous! Rachel and Mercedes can be a little stubborn sometimes. I waited for like 3 minutes more, when Damian finally got out.

"I got in," He said excitedly.

"Really?"

"Yeah" he said grinning. He opened his arms and without thinking about it I jumped to his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I'm so happy for you" I whispered to his neck.

"Thanks" He whispered back. He had his strong arms around my waist and seemed that they were just meant to be there. I then realized we where in the middle of the hall, even though it was empty.

I tried to move, but his arms were firm.

"Um.. Damian," I said.

"Yeah?" He said, like if he was waking up from deep sleep.

"Do you want to let go?" I asked him.

"Not really,"

"But…" I tried to object.

"Would you go out with me?" He blurted out. Well, that was unexpected…

"Sure" I said grinning like a fool.

"Good" he said as he let go. "So Friday night, I'll pick you up?"

"Yeah, that's ok. At 7:00 PM."

"It's a date" he said smiling.

I started walking away from him. "Hey!" He called out.

"Yes?"

"Where are you going?"

"Home"

"Want a ride?" he asked.

"You have a car?"

"Of course" he said smiling. I let him catch up with me and we started walking toward the parking lot.

Surprisingly, there were many cars in the parking lot.

"Which one is yours?" I asked looking at him. He grinned and pointed out in front of him. I followed his stare and I got to see a cherry-red convertible car.

"Nice" I said as I started walking towards it.

DAMIAN'S POV

We got to the car, and I pulled the door open for her.

"Thank you," she said smiling.

"No problem, my lady" I said while grinning. She rolled her eyes as she smiled widely. Lindsay continued to give me the directions to her home, until we got there. Her house was huge! There was a red BMW convertible in the driveway.

"Thanks for the ride" she said as she got out.

"Whenever you need it." I said "Is that your mom's car?"

She laughed. Why is she laughing? "No" she said.

"Then who is it?" I asked, confused. No way that would be his dad's car.

"That's my baby," he said adoringly while eyeing the car.

"Yours? Why don't you take it to school?" I asked.

"Why use a car if I can walk?" She said matter-of-factly.

"Why walk when you have a car?" I shot back.

"I just don't like to take it to school." She said simply. "See ya tomorrow?" She asked.

"Sure thing, babe" I winked at her. She laughed and kissed my cheek. She got out of the car, and into her house.


End file.
